Magus
by Carcer
Summary: I have witnessed the corpses of the fallen fade out of the cosmos. My eyes have looked on as gods and their shadows were reduced to ash. Entire worlds have been scoured in the flames of creation and destruction. Time, it was always time. There was never enough... I look back and remember, that even here at the end of all things, there is hope.
1. Prologue: A Wizard and His Masterpiece

"_It was always those Two, endlessly fighting, driven and opposed by their very natures. They were cursed long ago to ever share a single purpose. To wage war beyond time and time beyond counting. Many of us looked on and even participated in these calamities. The destruction raged on for what you would call eternity. It was only then that the Mad Moon, weaved and forged by both Primordials, imprisoned the Two._

_Confined to a mere rock, set aloft to wander aimlessly within the void, facing oblivion, the Ancients could do nothing but work as one for their freedom. In their only act of creation four stones were made. The first was made from their own essence, the second and third with stolen pieces of their jailors. The fourth and most precious to them was carved from their very eyes. And so they waited… Their prison came to inhabit the orbit of a nameless world. The forces of the cosmos slowly took their toll upon the Mad Moon as did the inmates…_

_Eventually it would shatter and the calamity could begin anew…"_

_(The Six Watchers standing before the Four Pillars.)_

"How queer…"

Rubick, son of Aghanim, sat within his father's study as he often did, looking over and contemplating the scrolls his father had accumulated over his career as a wizard and master craftsman. Surrounded by mountains of texts his young eyes swallowed all the thick parchment had to offer, as a deep and perturbed grumble resounded behind him… "Father!" He yelped surprisingly. Aghanim, tall, ancient, and imposing…looked upon his son, as he responded sternly, "What have I said about shenanigans in my study? You know there are scrolls in here that are enchanted and possibly dangerous." A lamented sigh issued forth as he shook his head. "I suppose it can't be helped. You're just like your mother, curious to a fault." He narrowed his seemingly omniscient eyes upon one of the few normal scrolls his son held. Gently plucking it out of his tiny hands, he examined the writings and cracked a short grin. "Ahhh yes the story of the Mad Moon." Rubick, wanting to quench his insatiable thirst for knowledge chimed "Did all that really occur here father?"

Aghanim conceding that his son would always have questions answered mutely "To be quite honest, I am not entirely sure." Rubick of course found this quite unsatisfactory. Father always seemed to know everything. Why not this? "How can that be? You've studied more than anyone I've ever known." His father nodded in reconciliation. "Now do not mistake my words. Of course the Mad Moon breaking apart and falling to our world happened. It is well recorded in many of our tomes and works of historical fact. Everything else appears to be within the mists of time. The names of the Six Watchers, Four Pillars, the Two Ancients, the Primordials and the evidence of stones all appear to be lost." Rubick began to inquire further "Do you think beings of such immense power really existed and that they will return? Could people like you stop them?" Aghanim became lost in thought for but a moment. After what appeared to be careful consideration he replied, "I have walked this world long enough to see many empires crumble, I have seen men slay gods and demons. Our age is filled with an abundance of wonder and magic. The wars between the Radiant and Dire grow ever destructive. In this era of knowledge, even that which is claimed all powerful may fall."

His son's fluorescent green eyes widened with ideas and possibilities. His little chest puffed out and it was as if a fire had been kindled within him. It did not fail to get the attention of his father. "What is it my son?" Rubick stood up and proclaimed in a hushed whisper. "I must see it all." It was Aghanim's turn to question, "Are you certain? Such an endeavor will not be easy. Even a Magus would find it taxing if not impossible. The chance of success is questionable at best." Rubick immediately concluded, "Then I must become much more than another Magus. It's as you always tell me father. The journey is worth it." His father laughed a rare thing for a man of his demeanor. Collecting himself he acknowledged Rubick's declaration.

"How grand that will be."

The two of them spoke for what felt like hours as the sun began to wane. Aghanim, always the keen observer, noted the gold light slithering away from his tomes and stone floor of his study. "The day fades Rubick. I think we should continue this another time…" His son could only protest, "But father!" Aghanim let loose another sigh and offered, "I'll strike a deal with you. If you go to bed now, tomorrow I'll take you to Ultimyr University, so that you may see some of my work." The son of Aghanim froze for but a second and dashed out of the study, parchment flailing in tow. His father had never seen him so hasted.

Collecting the miscellaneous scrolls and setting them carefully back in place a wide grin formed over his considerably aged face. His thoughts began to wander… "My son possesses an impossibly grand vision. What kind of father would I be, if I didn't give him the chance to see it accomplished?" And so it was that Aghanim, began to draw up plans, and set in motion his life's work.


	2. Chapter I: The Bounty Hunter

"_A lifetime later..."_

Gondar, the Bounty Hunter slowly made his way towards the center of Majuak, a relatively large town within the land of Ulmarain. The morning sun slid over the sleepy buildings and other various structures of daily life. As it began to blanket him, Gondar drew up the hood of his simple tattered cloak. It had been a long night and an agitating hunt. Muffled groans of discomfort could be heard from the writhing sack he dragged in tow. This particular catch was wanted for the thieving of precious metals from the town reserves. The contract required the mastermind to be brought back alive, his cohorts were not so lucky, and worse; made the mistake of trying to protect their leader. Disposing of them had been simple enough; dragging the man back on the other hand, had been quite taxing physically considering Gondar's small stature. He made a mental note to rent a horse on his next bounty. Despite these problems, he trudged on across the cobble-stoned roads towards the courthouse, where he could relieve his burden, and collect the reward. It would be a meager sum yes, but one could not afford to be picky in these harsh times. It was all a means to an end.

It wasn't long before the streets began to fill with merchants, families, and travelers; the lifeblood of the town. As they began to pour in from their domiciles and places of business, he could see less than one hundred paces away, the town courthouse looming ahead. The crowds of townsfolk parted as he crept up upon his destination. Those who didn't took only one look at the large burlap sack squirming about and quickly moved aside. Finally arriving at the steps of his goal, using both arms, Gondar hefted the sack onto the dirt caked steps and sat on it. The wriggling of the bag intensified as a small gathering of people looked on. Feeling parched bounty drew a water sack from his cloak and poured into his throat the very much deserved nourishment.

A court guard, clad in ornate albeit slightly worn armor loudly slumped down the steps and lowered his javelin threateningly at him. "State your business vagrant!" he spat out. His patience already wearing thin, Gondar's ears twitched with annoyance at the man's tone. Withdrawing his water skin whilst pulling back his hood, he announced himself firmly. "My name is Gondar and I've come for my payment." Motioning towards the sack with one of his digits, "Inside is the thief you call Lerin. Will I be paid or shall I let him go?" The guard, faintly beginning to shake stammered; "P-Pr-Present him so that we may confirm this deed!" Gondar's deep red eyes squinted. "Fair enough…" Standing up, he unsheathed his obsidian tracer, from beneath his cloak; and sliced the bag apart with one perfectly placed cut, skillfully returning it to the scabbard beneath his attire.

The unfortunate thief Lerin, rolled out of the remnants of his temporary prison. He was gagged and bound with a wild fright in his eyes. The crowd issued a collective gasp. Gondar's acute hearing picked up their whispers of his past exploits; he could smell their fear, even from this distance. There was a momentary pause by the guard and then he signaled to others as they homed in taking Lerin away. The remaining guardsmen beckoned to Gondar to follow him into the courthouse to see the judge. As they walked through the halls of the building, he noted the many expensive looking wood carvings of punishment and justice. Eventually he stood before a pair of massive elegant doors. The guard pried them open and directed him inside where the glow of sunlight issued through a pair of large windows. The light settled upon a single wooden desk with an elderly man sitting behind it, with many books piled to either side of him.

His thick and demanding voice acknowledged the guard "Leave us." The command was promptly followed. The judge set down his quill and stood hunched over, immediately beginning his line of questioning. "I am Judge Harper. I was told you brought in Lerin alive. How did you manage that?" Gondar's eyes lit with amusement, "Swiftly and silently." He slowly iterated. Harper seemed to accept this answer and walked over to a small chest beside his desk, taking out a key; he unlocked and removed a small leather bag that jingled with the sweet sounds of coins. "Very well, your payment in full…"

Gondar took hold of the purse and weighed it with his three digits. Something was amiss… "There is more in here than what was offered on his bounty." Harper smiled, "You truly do have keen senses. I have another job for you in mind and even more where that came from, should you accept." Gondar's eyes thinned, "I do not accept more than what was agreed to when I chose the target. You have however made this next part far easier for me than Lerin." The judge chuckled. "What do you mean?" The bounty hunter began to explain "Lerin and his unfortunate crew seem to have been hired by someone of high standing. There is a corrupt official within the town government that accepts bribes from criminals for a piece of their gains. The High Lords of Ulmarain hired me to track and eliminate them. For quite a hefty price I might add. Lerin was a stepping stone to speak directly with a government official of the region. I was not expecting it to pan out this well. I never would have pegged you for my target, I'll give you that."

Harper's face went ghostly pale as he opened his mouth to shout for the guards. With reflexes honed over a lifetime of combat, Gondar closed the gap between them instantly, grabbing Harper by the throat tightly with his off hand. "Shhhhhh." He persuaded the silently weeping judge as he held his obsidian tracer to the target's eyes. "Now tell me, are there any other nobels involved?" He loosened his digits slightly to allow the judge to speak and dropped the leather purse, the coins clinging together echoed throughout the room. "No one else! I swear it on the life of my Lord! Mercy! I can pay you anything you desire!" Harper desperately whispered. Gondar could only smile. "I'm terribly sorry Judge Harper but I've already accepted this contract. I can't very well go back on it."

The judges eyes bulged as Gondar put a death grip upon his throat and proceeded to plunge his tracer into the man's skull. Harpers eyes rolled back as his body began to twitch and spasm uncontrollably. He set the corpse upon the desk as its fluids flowed and pooled upon it. Gondar wiped his tracer clean using his cloak and gingerly plucked the bounty gold for Lerin off the floor. He untied the seams and plucked out the extra coins, tossing them upon the now dead Harper. It was time to leave, he would slip into the shadows and leave town at dusk. The High Lords additional clause within their contract seemed odd to him, even now as he prepared to exit the large window. Gondar was to meet with a Magus in Ultimyr to discuss a new job. But not just from any Magus, supposedly this was a summons from the Grand Magus himself. He had heard only rumors of the figure but still... such propositions were not to be overlooked or dismissed. Especially not with the amount of gold he was offered to go merely chat with him. Gondar's ears propped high as the sounds of banging armor scurried down the halls...

Moments later, the guards bursted in, wondering why their judge had taken so long to settle matters with the bounty hunter.

They were only greeted by a dead man and the wind whistling from the open window.


	3. Chapter II: Runners and Diggers

Lyralei had been running for at least five suns before she arrived at Ultimyr. The grand city was buzzing with activity and served to reinvigorate her a bit from the exhaustion. She had received a summons to the University to meet with the Grand Magus a few weeks ago during a scouting mission of the outer territories. Naturally she made haste for the city and on the last length of the trip, before she knew it, five suns had passed. The day was beginning to end as the Windrunner weighed her options for the coming evening. While a room was of course waiting for her once she arrived at the University, there were supplies she needed, that could be acquired within the city proper. "Decisions, decisions…" She mouthed to herself, as she concluded that resupplying would be best while there was still light. Effortlessly gliding across the many paths of the city she eventually came upon the trade and merchant areas.

While some were closing shop for the steadily approaching evening, others were still feverishly swamped with business of all kinds. Ogres were selling goblin sappers to ore barons, Keen alchemists were making up tonics for weary travelers, and no business transaction seemed alike. Payments of precious artifacts, gold, and even raw mana were going about. She didn't dare imagine what could be offered as tender, in the underbelly of such a melting pot.

As the fading rays of light glimmered off her red hair, a particular booth caught her eye. Scrabbled in barely legible script across its wooden top was the title Geomancer. It appeared empty; the wares seemingly unattended save for a faint rustling within, as she peered over the wooden countertop, a bright flash of light followed by a loud poof of air appeared as if out of nothing. The surprise was enough to knock Lyralei on her rear as she yelped, nearly breaking her bow and spilling her quiver full of arrows. Surprised, she looked back up from her prone position to see several pairs of pointy white ears. Two, short, and identical looking rodent like creatures stared at her from behind the counter.

They simultaneously spoke, "Hey there." "How's it going?" Their voices were strangely the same… Another rumbling, flash of light and poof came from behind, knocking her forward upside down against the bottom counter wall. Two more identical rodents appeared as if from nothing speaking in tandem. "What can I do ya for?" "I got plenty of goods here." Again with the same voices… Lyralei scrambled to her feet, "What kind of trickery is this!?" Before the four could answer her another singular voice issued from what sounded like the back of the booth. "Hey now what's with all the ruckus out here?! We ain't gettin paid to make noise!" As the creature walked out from behind the booth she began to notice how short it was, how small they all were compared to her. They barely reached her torso in height.

The new addition to this strange group took one glance at her and grinned, also revealing the same gold tooth as the others did. "Well hellloooooo beautiful. Name's Meepo, Geomancer, and I like redheads so I'll give ya my discount." His ears twitched with delight and his brow furrowed staring at his other companions. It was Lyralei's turn to respond, "I am Lyralei… What about your siblings? What are their names?" All of them laughed obnoxiously at her questions and one by one…they said their name. "I'm Meepo." "My name's Meepo." "Meepo number three here." The fourth one then sarcastically deviated "Give you one guess as to mine…" as he chuckled. She appreciated his candor, annoying as this all was.

The "leader" of this not so ragtag group then began to explain. "Sweet cheeks we are all the same. We are all Meepo." The Windrunner had seen many strange things in her travels but this one was weirder than most. Seeing her confusion the leader shook his head and offered advice, "Just don't think about it too hard. Trust me toots, you'll drive yourself crazy." Lyralei composed herself with that statement and placed the spilled arrows back in her quiver hastily. The leader urged the other four to different tasks and then inquired her once more, "So what can I get you? Magnoceros bone for your arrow heads perhaps?" She shook her head negatively, "I require a few simple iron branches for my arrow shafts if you please. Have you sent your courier out yet for the day? I need to send word to a friend, that I have arrived safely."

Meepo nodded his head in confirmation, "Our courier doesn't go out til the sun fully sets. Little guy loves the cold nights. But I can send it out with him shortly. As for your branches…"he walked over to the counter and began rummaging out of sight. After a few moments an elated cheer rose up from the noise. "Haahaaaaaaaaah! Therrrreeee weeee goooo! Last ten branches here, suckers are cheap but they sell like hot cakes. Only reason I'm still in business, with the war and all it's been tough on everyone. That is… unless you sell weapons or your skills in battle." He said hefting them upon the counter. Lyralei agreed with that sentiment, "Yes it has been harder than usual to obtain certain things. But I never would have thought iron branches would be in short supply." She produced a tiny pouch of coins, throwing it at Meepo. He took one coin out and bit it slightly and then jerked the bag close to his ears…. "Yep, this will do nicely."

Stowing away the purse beneath the counter, he looked up at Lyralei as she wrapped and packed her iron branches. As he was about to make another offer a loud explosion escaped from a tavern within the plaza. A strong gust of air followed by the ground lightly shaking managed to knock them all off their feet; his goods flew off the shelves as the booth buckled, the wood cracked in immense scars. A Meepo cried out, "What in the hell was that?!" as another exclaimed "This town is more unstable than Riftshadow!" Screams were heard followed by a deafening roar, something was out for blood.

Lyralei's heart quickened at the looming danger. Throwing a wrapped piece of parchment at a Meepo, she quickly blurted out "Make certain that goes out with your courier! Thank you for your time! I must go!" Her exhaustion forgotten, she dashed off with blinding speed, towards the chaos. The Meepos looked on in astonishment as within moments, only a dust trail was left in her wake. "Think we should follow her?" One chimed. "Nah. Nothin good comes out of gettin dirty for no pay." Another pointed out. "Ain't that the truth." A third agreed and the fourth was silent while they all looked to the leader. He could only laugh as the others looked on in confusion. "Like I said before, got a thing for red heads. Besides, there's a lot more to gain from following her; than sittin here waiting to sell more iron branches we don't have. Get your gear boys; we might just have ourselves a score." The others groaned in unison.

It was all a blur; her body seemed to sail across the pavement as she reached the source of the commotion. Townsfolk ran past her with a look of absolute terror. As she skidded to a halt stones flew from the abrupt force of her pivot. What she saw sent ripples of fear down her spine. The dust melted away to reveal a massive golem comprised of raw ores. There were boulders where hands should be, stalactites protruding from its back and shoulders. Blood flowed freely from the various body parts impaled upon its hide. It had no eyes and yet it did not seem blind. Its movements were erratic and inherently hostile; as she witnessed the monster throw its body into another building, demolishing it, and any inhabitants within.

Lyralei wasn't sure how she would kill it but she had to try. "This won't be easy." She said out loud. The creature took notice of the new arrival and immediately began barreling over to its new found target. With each stride craters the size of water wells were smashed into the ground. Less than thirty paces from her it leaped into the air raising afar its boulder like fists, clearly with the intent of crushing her. Before the golem could touch down she sprinted forward, dodging narrowly, its area of effect. The impact shook her bones quite violently; she took it as a reminder of what was at stake. She kept running in an effort to avoid the aftershock from the sheer mass of the golem, to put some distance between them, and to also get her shackle ready. With practiced hands she quickly produced and lashed the rope with the arrow while gradually reducing her pace. By the time she had completely stopped the shackle shot was ready and she rapidly spun to face the looming threat.

To her surprise it was still hunched over where it had landed, the ground was jagged and deformed where it settled. Its appendages were completely submerged underneath unfathomably heavy rubble. This would not last long though. The hulking form rose effortlessly from the jam and once more turned to face its victim. It sprung forth towards Lyralei once more closing the distance she had just made alarmingly fast. The steps once again tearing up the ground it travelled upon. "Better make this shot count…" She told herself as she drew her bow and aimed the shot. Concentrating, she began channeling her mana into the arrow, as the air around her coalesced and dispersed into a spherical vortex. The rope began to glow and the arrow lightly twitched as if eager to find its mark. "Come on…." She muttered. The golem came closer and she began to feel the ground shake more viciously with every step it took.

"Just a little more…" She whistled through gritted teeth. The area between them was practically non-existent now. Lyralei appeared frozen, her eyes completely focused upon this mountain of a being about to crush her. As it threw up its appendages once more whilst leaping into the air, she finally let loose her shot as the air around her created a vacuum from the launch of the arrow. With precise aim the arrow passed right between the golem's fists as the shackle wrapped around both extremities, latching them together in a fixed bind. With nothing to anchor the creature, the shot also managed to pull back its center of gravity and it would now land upon its back. Mere seconds before it crashed into her, Lyralei dodged the impact, running full sprint away from the landing. A tumultuous crash shook her to her very core but she pressed on. There was no time to falter.

Without missing a beat, she pivoted to face her foe, and sure enough it was on its back; already pushing itself upon its stomach and upright. While its arms were now tied as one, the golem was still very much a threat, but even so; her last actions were an effort to buy time and that is exactly what she got. The golem attempted to break the enchanted shackles and eventually it would, if Lyralei ever intended to let it… With the creature distracted she drew an arrow out of her quiver and aimed for its knee. Focusing upon her target the air once again swirled around her, even stronger this time. Seconds later she unleashed the arrow. The very force of this one managed to throw dust into the air and even jolt stones free from the cracked buildings. When it finally hit, it severed the golem's lower left leg from the knee down. It stumbled upon its one good leg, roaring in agony as it struggled to stay up. Lyralei refused to allow it even that luxury, another power shot from her bow and its right leg exploded leaving but a stump of a thigh.

The roars turned into an inhuman whine, the golem desperately began thrashing about in its incapacitated state, perhaps even more dangerous than before, it wasn't finished quite yet. With a colossal slam it snapped her shackle and sat up, actual flames began to form within its eye sockets and were met with another arrow tearing apart its head. Molten rock spewed from the open head wound. She definitely hurt it. "DIE!" She yelled as a final shot split open its chest and it fell back with a sickening crunch. All became silent save for the hissing of liquid rock still issuing from the abomination's head.

Lyralei had prepped another arrow, having it trained upon the still form of the golem, just waiting for anything, even the slightest twitch; to let loose another of her feared shots. She let out a relieved sigh as the thing appeared to be finished. Almost immediately she felt the severe effects of her exhaustion begin to set in. Everything became heavy and she only wanted to sit down. She heard a rustling behind her and alarmingly aimed her weapon at the source. Sitting there looking quite happy was Meepo. "Whoooaaahh ho ho hoooooooo! Eassssyyy there!" He motioned for the others to go take a look at the golem. They all carried shovels and mining equipment of strange origin. As they waddled their way over she yelled at their leader. "What are you doing here?!" Meepo laughed, "Looking to make some money of course."

She dropped her bow and grabbed him angrily by his collar. "Money?! People are dead and all you care about is whether or not you can turn a profit!?" She spat at him shaking his tiny form." Meepo countered swatting her tired arms as he fell upon his rear yelling back, "Hey what's the big idea?! I ain't got nothin to do with this mess! Don't be gettin mad at me! Somethin good's gotta come out of this…" She let out a disgusted breath of air as she collapsed against a pile of rubble, looking on as the others surveyed the ruins. The leader picked up her things and offered them to her as she snatched them away growling at him. He looked over to his companions shouting "What's the damage?!" One of them shouted, "Well he ain't goin anywhere." Another pitched in "He's got a metric crap ton of metal in him for a golem. I ain't ever seen craftsmanship like this." The third yelled over as well, "There's earth from all over the place in this guy. Whoever built em was filthy rich." The fourth inquired, "Anyone see where this guy came from?" Meepo looked over at Lyralei, she answered "I didn't witness where he emerged from. By the time I arrived the whole area was already in shambles. I couldn't begin to tell you about its origin."

He shook his head at her statement, "Pity, I might have been able to track whoever did this with a little more info." Meepo looked over at the others and yelled again, "Get whatever ya can salvage, I'll take a closer look when yer done." The others replied in unison "Roger." They took out their shovels and hacked away at its body, being careful to avoid the head. As they filled up their little packs with what they deemed valuable, horns could be heard in the distance, along with the clop of hooves. Men clad in thick, heavy, armor with lances, spears, and swords rode in upon horses immediately surrounding the area. It was an entire battalion, at least four hundred strong, and likely the cities defenses.

The forward horsemen brandished a large banner with the insignia of an ornate grey font, with royal blue swirls flowing from it. Lyralei and Meepo both muttered at the same time, "Shit." It was the symbol of the defenders of Ultimyr, the Knights of Aghanim. They were known the world over for their use of magic in close combat, a craft only taught in the halls of Ultimyr University. Each was a battle tested and honed mage, well studied, and equally dangerous with their weapons. The city was a neutral place, where fighting between the two factions was not tolerated, and as such; skirmishes were few and far between. With that neutrality there were certain freedoms and rights each citizen could enjoy. It was these individuals that protected those aspects of their society; by keeping the territory impartial in the ever raging conflict between the Radiant and Dire. They would not hesitate to kill or die for their home should it be warranted.

A horsemen shouted to them in a booming, assertive voice, "You there! I am Tarkin of Ultimyr, captain of this battalion. What treachery is this? What has spilled the blood of our people?!" Lyralei stood up slowly as the riders pointed their weapons at her as one. She was in no shape to fight… The other Meepos skittered over behind her as their leader spoke up. "Well if it isn't the cavalry… You guys are a little late to the party. I'm Meepo, Geomancer from the merchant district. Someone thought it was a great idea to create a golem in the middle of yer city. I ain't got a clue who." The soldier looked agitated at this sentiment. Meepo continued, "Lucky you folks had this lady here to take it down." He gestured to Lyralei who could barely stand. "The knight looked upon her skeptically, "You did this?" She stood straight, head held high. "I defeated a great evil here, a creature filled with nothing but reckless hatred; it killed and destroyed everything in its path." She gestured over to the wreckage of the golem, the magma from its head giving off copious amounts of steam.

Tarkin weighed her answer and after a few moments made his choice. "I want these six detained and brought before a constable where they are to be arraigned on destruction of the city and the deaths of the citizens of Ultimyr." At least thirty men surrounded them weapons drawn. The captain spoke, "Surrender your weapons now or I will take them from your corpses." Lyralei and Meepo could see that it was not an idle threat. They dropped their equipment as the knights chained them with glyphs they formed from thin air. As they were marched away from the scene, they could hear Captain Tarkin shout additional orders; "Gather the dead! Search the rubble! Find any survivors! Inform the families! With haste! Lives are at stake!"

One of the Meepos blurted out to the others, "We just haaaaad to follow her didn't we?" Lyralei snapped back, "You're lucky they didn't kill us then and there. Silence before you make us look any worse!" The leader looked behind him at the others as they were shoved forward, "Listen to the red head, she's got a point." A couple knights took notice of their exchange and made their horses nudge the party, "Move your sorry hides!" One of them yelled. As the six paraded down the street Meepo whispered silently, "Nothin good ever comes out of diggin for free."

_Author's Notes:_

_Hello everyone. I apologize to any readers out there if these are not coming out often enough. I want to concentrate on the quality of the writing as my ideas are refined. I'm trying to find a style or a format that everyone can enjoy. With that said, expect chapters to be a lot longer with more detail as time goes on. All criticism is welcome and any thoughts you have on the story so far are more than appreciated. _

_Your friendly neighbourhood Carcer. _


	4. Chapter III: Memories of the Dead

It was cold, more so than he was used to. The night was damp; water practically filled the air as he dug within the ruins of Riftshadow. Meepo had always been looking to strike it rich and when he heard there were priceless artifacts within the long uninhabited structures, he went for it. So far it wasn't paying off quite like he hoped. "Looks like another bust." He muttered to himself while shoveling a large pile of dirt to the side. "Four weeks… Four stinkin weeks and there's nothin out here!" As he complained to the deserted elder structures, his shovel hit something hard and his ears twitched with excitement. "Grrrr. This better be good..." Meepo tossed his shovel aside and began swiping away the loose soil. He felt unusual warmth underneath the regularly chilled dirt. As his hands began to grasp a faintly glowing object, an immense burning coursed through him, and everything turned white.

"Gahhhhh!" Meepo awoke from his sleep panting, his heart beating vigorously. A soft voice taunted him from behind. "Bad dreams?" He turned around to see Lyralei propped against a stone wall, seemingly calm and relaxed. "Yeah, somethin like that." His memories came flooding back to him. They were prisoners. He looked around their cell to see nothing but solid stone walls with tiny cracks where torchlight sifted through. Protective glyphs and runes were strategically engraved on the walls to prevent any inhabitant from escaping. The only means of entry was a hatch on the ceiling of the cell. They had been here for a couple of days. The other four were soundly asleep against each other, save for him and Lyralei. He asked her, "Still no word from the guards?" She shook her head, "Nothing at all. We haven't even received so much as a meal." Meepo's stomach grumbled. "Don't remind me…"

The silence resumed, torches flickered outside with the draft within their dungeon. Lyralei broke the pattern, "Perhaps we should have another look at it?" Meepo sighed "We ain't gonna see or say what hasn't been already. But sure, why not? Not like we got much else to do." He picked out from beneath his fur a small, perfectly oval, stone. A piece of the golem he managed to secrete away before they were thrown in captivity. It was obsidian like and gave off a faint heat. "Like I said before, definitely not direstone, though some of its properties do resemble that of one." He stated handing it off to Lyralei. "It's unique from all the others though?" She said. Meepo nodded his head in approval. "Yeah, but since they have the rest of whatever else we packed up, I can't say for sure. What I do know; is that would be the perfect type of catalyst for the core of that thing you took down." She looked at him confused. "We are calling it a thing now?"

The geomancer appeared deep in thought, finally saying; "Well I been thinkin and I ain't so sure you killed a golem in that plaza." Now she was concerned. "Elaborate please?" Meepo began to explain, "Most golems these days don't just appear out of nowhere. They sometimes have a summoner or master or whatnot. The ones that form in the wild only do so around massive fonts of power, often left over from past battles. Even then though, they don't go killing everything in their path. They are mostly harmless til you piss em off or they are ordered to kill. The way you described this one and from what I've seen so far, makes me think this thing had a will of its own; it had some sort of intelligence. Not exactly normal for a golem if you catch my drift. Whoever made it had more than the usual clock in the noggin and wealthy to boot. You don't buy stuff like this at the local markets."

Lyralei rubbed her temples while slumping down to the floor, "Where would one get materials like that?" she asked. Meepo thumped the stone against his head and after a time smirked… "Ain't got a clue… never seen a rock like this one…but…" She looked at him as his cheeky grin spread wider. "But what? Spit it out!" She demanded as he looked at her menacingly. "Ain't seen this before right? And there ain't no where I haven't dug lookin to make it big. So that's a good thing. Tells me either it's very rare, so rare that even diggers like me never find it or…" He lingered on as Lyralei became impatient. "Or what?!" She said balling her hands into fists while giving him the most threatening glance she could muster. It was enough to get him to speak quickly. "Or someone made it red head. Ain't too bright are ya?" She blew hot air out as he snickered at her dismay. Putting emphasis on her words she inquired onward, "IF someone created that catalyst. How would they go about doing it?"

Meepo again became lost in his meanderings, his eyes rapidly swishing back and forth while rolling the stone around in his small claws. "That's where it gets interestin. There are a bunch a ways to make somethin like this. Forgin, magic, enchantin, alchemy…the list goes on…wouldn't know which." Lyralei scoffed at him. "For a moment I almost thought you'd be useful there." He narrowed his eyes at her insult and retorted. "Lucky you, I got a Keen friend, an alchemist, wicked smart. He owes me a favor. Might get some answers from em. If we ever get outta here." They both looked up and around their cell as he finished his sentence. The snoring from the others grew louder. Lyralei began laughing as Meepo stared at her. "What's so funny?" He asked. She looked at him candidly responding with another question. "Was your courier sent out before you left?" "Of course it was…" He spat. She let out a relieved sigh and spoke. "Then I believe we should be leaving shortly. Wake the others." Meepo chuckled as he kicked and poked the other four awake, all of them groggy and wanting food.

As the six waited in silence, a loud clank could be heard above their cell, figures in heavy armor were shifting about above them. The screech and grind of old metal could be heard as the well sized hatch slowly opened. Seconds after the light from the flames flooded the cell, blinding them somewhat, an iron ladder descended landing with a loud bang as a voice called to them. "Prisoners! Ascend now!" Lyralei stood eagerly and strode up the steps. When she emerged she could see twelve Aghanim Knights, surrounding the entrance of the cell. Her eyes darted around nervously wondering if her message did indeed reach its recipient. The other five also immediately took notice of their surroundings as one by one they popped out of the agape hatch; each one except their leader looking quite nervous.

The twelve knights stood unmoving their pole arms and swords at rested or sheathed. After what felt like an eternity the uncomfortable silence was broken by a resonating deep voice. "_How strange is it that I find myself coming to you after sending a summons?" _The knights parted ways to reveal Rubick, son of Aghanim, the Grand Magus, exuberant and instantly recognizable leaning upon his staff as his head swished about in random movements. Lyralei darted to him as she wrapped her arms around his ornate form embracing him.

"Rubick!" She exclaimed. _"It is good to see you are here safely my dearest friend." _Rubick said as their forms parted. "_It has been quite a long time. I see you've managed to meet another acquaintance of mine?" _His fluorescent green eyes darted over to Meepo and his kin. Lyralei looked over at the others. "You know him?" She questioned flustered. Meepo laughed saying, "Of course he knows me. I'm the best digger this world has ever seen." Rubick confirmed his assertion, "_He is indeed the best geomancer I've ever had the pleasure of working with. Meepo provides me with many of the rare materials I require for my research; provided I pay him well enough." _Every Meepo nodded their heads and crossed their arms at Rubick's compliment saying, "Damn straight you do." It very much annoyed their leader as well as Lyralei. She looked upon her friend once more, taking in his appearance. He had changed very little over their time apart, though he did seem more restless than when they last met.

The Grand Magus broke her focus as he motioned for a knight. The soldier stood at attention with his gauntleted hand over his heart. "General!" He exalted while acknowledging Rubick. While every Magus to walk the world was a general to the legions of knights that protected the territory, the son of Aghanim was especially honored and respected. "_See to it that my guests have their belongings returned to them at the University. I'll expect them in my study and watched over til we arrive there." _The knight pivoted and shouted orders to the others as they all left the domed chamber single file. Rubick turned back to his allies, "_I need you both to accompany me to another room within this bastille. Do not speak again until I say so." _They complied with his request without hesitation as they exited the chamber into the large halls of the bastille following him. Knights could be seen outside the sills patrolling the walls within the midday sun as their footsteps pattered upon the stone floor.

Rubick once again began speaking, _"You'll have to forgive my timing. The charges levied against you both were quite severe. They were going to execute you the next morning after your imprisonment. I received word of your arrival safely in the city proper, only after surveying the massacre within the merchant district. From Tarkin's report I deduced your handiwork upon the creature and ordered a stay of sentence. There is much fear in the city these days as the war intensifies. Even as the Grand Magus, keeping you alive, politically; was quite troublesome. Incursions in the city have left an air of paranoia that the knights have increasing trouble quelling. This way of life is under siege. Even I am not entirely certain how long the city will stand before it falls into chaos."_ Upon hearing his words Lyralei began to understand why he seemed so restless, unless something was done; Ultimyr would slowly wither and die.

They arrived before an iron door with no visible markings, perfectly inset within the wall. Rubick placed his hand upon the door as sigils of all kinds began to appear. The symbols were still at first and then began to glow incandescently. As they lit up segment by segment they weaved in and out of sight in fast circular formations until disappearing. The last one faded out of existence, the door jolted open, and Rubick lightly pushed it in with the bottom of his staff. He turned and focused on Meepo as his voice became deeper and graver than was normal. _"I never intended for you to get involved with these matters. But I happen have need for your skills once more. There is no shame in walking away. If you enter this door, there is no turning back." _Meepo considered his options while glancing back at the others. All of them had the same look on their faces. The one they gave that said they would stand with him no matter what. His heart quickened and the answer came to him. Mustering courage he'd long forgotten, determination flooded his body.

The world's best digger nodded his head in understanding and Rubick reciprocated with a light bow of his. He walked forth into the doorway as the others followed him. They entered what appeared to be a regular sized plain room; with no furnishings or window. He tapped his staff upon the ground and another flurry of sigils materialized spreading throughout the room lighting up torches and causing the door behind them seal itself once more. "_You do not have to hide any longer Gondar. It is safe in here, I assure you. You've been watching me for nearly a month now. Do you ever tire of it?"_ There was a moment of stillness and then the bounty hunter, appeared out of dancing umbrae from the corner of the small chamber. Meepo yelled out, "Gondar! Good to see ya! We gotta catch up on that huntin business." Gondar ignored these praises focusing instead on Rubick. "Impressive. There are very few that can see me while I hunt. Why didn't you reveal you could see through my talents?" Rubick emitted a light chuckle, _"No skill lies beyond my grasp. I did not become a Grand Magus by ignoring my surroundings and it was uncertain whether you would follow me in here voluntarily." _

Gondar narrowed his eyes, studying the room around him. "What is _here?_" Rubick slowly hefted his staff to the air with one hand as tendrils of green light slithered to the floor and vanished. "_Here is a special chamber, one of many scattered throughout Ultimyr. While you enjoy staying hidden from those you hunt, this room allows us all to vanish from that which watches, powers that see farther than you could possibly imagine or measure. Beings that do not share my sentiments of this world and those that live upon it." _Lyralei, Gondar, and the geomancers five all stared at him lost. "This is absurd; I've travelled this far for nonsense?" Bounty hunter spat folding his arms beneath his cloak. Rubick turned to the others, the Meepo's probed all around the chamber looking for easy coin to snag, while their leader rose a high brow at the Magus. Lyralei voiced concern, "My friend, are you certain you feel well? You seem overworked and quite troubled. Surely these concerns have no foundation?"

Rubick let go of his staff and instead of falling it stood rigid in the center of the room. A series of runes formed around it as it fused into the floor vanishing entirely. The final piece sank beneath the solid stone and even more runes burst forth from its resting place; covering the entire room from floor to ceiling. They created an intense, almost blinding green light. The glow faded swiftly and with it the boundaries of the room. A vast expanse of darkness appeared before them as they all, save for Rubick, grouped together for fear of being swallowed whole.. Gondar drew his blades, flinging his cloak off and watching it immediately taken by the abyss. "What is this? I demand you stop!" Rubick himself emitted an aura, while calming his companions. _"Sheath your weapons hunter, lest you lose them as well to the mists of time. You are in no danger." _The green aura extended itself around the others and settled upon their various forms in outline. Meepo was speechless, Lyralei's words were not so lost. "Where are we?" She questioned. Rubick motioned for them all to follow him. "_Stay close."_ He advised.

As they walked the darkness began being pierced by miniscule flashes of light, far away, too far. More began to appear and before they could blink, they were surrounded by endless clusters of them. Meepo ended the silence, "What's with all the stars?" _"Very good geomancer." _Rubick complimented. Their terrain changed once more as they seemed to walk past entire galaxies, towards a large nebulae in the distance. "_Just a little farther_" the Magus said. With each pace they took the nebulae became less and less cohesive. They began to pass planets and oceans of rocks. Eventually the travelers came upon a single star and orbiting it, a world. It was volatile, lush with red fire, a place where few could hope to survive. "_You are looking upon events few eyes ever get to witness. The memories of a long dead cosmos locked within. This was our world as it was, ages before any of us walked upon it." _Meepo and his kin uttered a quiet collective awe... "Whoaaaah..." Lyralei looked all about her at the beauty of their place in a grand world, bigger than any she'd ever imagined or ran upon. "This is astonishing Rubick." Gondar only scoffed, "What does this have to do with your summons, Magus?"

Ignoring his disrespect, Rubick turned to face a fierce resonant crimson light emitting behind them all. As he did the others followed suit and their amazement turned to horror. They saw a moon, but not any they could recognize. Its surface twisted and bent at odd intervals. There was an unbearable wailing, as if all the souls of the world had been flayed and left to bleed upon the land. It pulsated and shook without end as if threatening to break. Lyralei swore she could make out the faces of the suffering upon its face. "My god..." She whispered covering her mouth. Gondar looked on eyes wide. He sensed nothing but rage and bloodlust from it, his grip upon his blades tightened. Meepo, with the others hidden behind him frightened, appeared sick from its very presence. _"They called it, the Mad Moon."_ Rubick commented, unfazed and staring blankly upon it. They looked once more at him as the world, their home, began to change. The surface dulled and became cool. Comets of ice crashed upon it, nearly shattering the planet. As the dust settled oceans began to form and the land slowly began to turn green. "_Time beyond measure passed as it circled our world. Its inhabitants completely unaware of the threat from the void..."_ Rubick closed his eyes and bowed his head. "_Then..." _All except the Grand Magus covered their ears as a death cry echoed from the Mad Moon. Rubick somehow maintained an almost solemn stillness, as if he was filled with sorrow.

Immense geysers of raw energy and flame erupted from its surface as it shattered. Sending its body engulfed in the fires of chaos, down upon their world. Where pieces impacted, cries of agony could be heard, as the sheer magnitude of debris threatened to tear the planet apart. The oceans boiled and the land erupted with the magmatic lifeblood of the world's core. The cacophony of screams reached an apex as a large eruption from the Mad Moon launched more and more fragments upon its victim. The Mad Moon was no more leaving only the floating debris of cosmic rock to suggest it was ever there. Rubick opened his eyes and the holocaust dissolved into the blackness along with the orchestra of destruction. His auras melted to the floor seeping into the stone. The room came into being again as his staff formed up, he leaned heavily upon it, as if he had just exerted a great deal of effort. Rubick panted heavily barely able to stand. Lyralei dashed over to him trying to steady his weakened posture. "_I will be fine my dear. Do not worry yourself over me."_ She smiled faintly at his willingness to brush off what clearly was a taxing ordeal. She backed away joining the others and finally scrounged the bravery to ask, "Why did you summon us here?"

Rubick stood as straight as he could and tapered his breathing.

_"I believe the key to ending the war is in what you have just seen. Please, help me."_

_Author's Notes_

_May 19, 2014_

_Fixed a few errors. I am sure there are plenty more, if any of you feel like pointing them out so they may be corrected, please do. That goes for all previous chapters and those to come. I will try to keep them to a minimum, minus nit picky grammar, but feel free to comment on things you feel need fixing. _


	5. Chapter IV: Cursed

"_Please, help me. I cannot do this alone." _The Grand Magus's words reverberated through the chamber and within each of them. The gathered heroes could barely process what they had just witnessed and now found themselves having to cope; with the magnitude of the words Rubick had uttered. Lyralei was the first to answer. "I made a promise to you long ago... I don't intend on breaking it now. The Windrunner is always at your side, my dearest friend." Her eyes blazed with conviction. Rubick could only feel gratitude towards her. Meepo looked on at the others and then back to the Magus shrugging his tiny shoulders… "Diggers gotta dig. You have our equipment and sittin in that shop was driving us crazy anyway. We're all in." Everyone's attention then turned to Gondar, his blades still drawn in a tight grip. "That…thing we saw. That abomination posing as a moon… Do you really believe it holds the key to ending the war?" He questioned. Rubick answered emphatically. "_Yes." _The bounty hunter gazed upon his dark tracer, his reflection staring back at him. A fleeting shadow, the scent of blood, cries of despair and pain… flooded into him. He quickly brushed aside the memory looking back at his companions. "You have yourselves a hunter. My blade will sing for this cause." The Grand Magus looked upon his fellows old and new; offering to them the only words that mattered. "_Thank you." _

Without missing a beat, Meepo addressed his more immediate concerns. "Now can we get all our equipment back? Still gotta figure out who created that thing in the market." Rubick nodded his head in agreement. "_Yes, yes, of course, though I'm a bit worse for wear at the moment. It would be best if we retire to the university and you can share what you know about the late creature on the way." _Lyralei sighed adding in her grasp of the situation. "We don't know enough yet to make an approximate conclusion. However our geomancer seems to know someone that could help us in that department." The five diggers smiled and their leader confirmed her statement. "You bet yer ass we do. His name's Razzil Darkbrew, a Keen alchemist. Got a thing for stuff that goes boom and…" Gondar interrupted him. "You can fill us in on the way to the university." Rubick shared his sentiments, _"Indeed, we mustn't waste any time handling this looming threat. I will send word to Captain Tarkin to retrieve your friend." _Meepo quickly interjected, "Check all the taverns in the city. He's a big drinker. Make sure the Cap says Meepo asks for em. Otherwise things could get ugly really fast. Those two could drink a monk under the table." "_Gladly...I suppose." _Rubick said wearily. The Magus leaned shakily upon his staff and tapped it upon the floor once more choking the torches and opening the chamber door simultaneously. "_Let us depart." _His posture had become poor as he led them out of the darkness and into the bastille halls. There was much to do and so very little time.

* * *

By the time they had reached the legendary university, the sun had begun to set as twilight gently caressed the vast city. Nestled within the very heart of Ultimyr it stood, colossal, immaculate, and well-guarded. Its entirety was surrounded by a great barrier about as tall as the city wall itself. Instead of stones it consisted of interlocking sigils that gave off a faint azure glow. As they walked before one of its many gates they could see at ten knights of Aghanim guarding a thorny marble archway. Rubick led them on past each guard of the gateway and as he did every knight slammed their halberd into a small round hollow beneath each of their positions. With every pole arm the thorny gate began to shift and twist as if alive and as the last of the weapons was fitted into its slot, it wrapped itself around the arch pillars; clearing them a path to the university itself.

They cleared the archways and each knight lifted their weapons simultaneously, forcing the vines of the gate to lace together once more quite hastily. It startled Lyralei in particular how swift the motion was. Though if there was any sign it did, she didn't show it. "_Welcome to Ultimyr University." _The group stood in awe of the impressive structures. For a location the size of a small city, the university was surprisingly silent. "_Most of the scholars have gone home for the evening. We should be undisturbed in our investigations." _As if to defy his assertions, a loud tapping could beheard emanating from the shadowed Gothic halls of the institution. Lyralei squinted to see where it could be originating and spotted the flickering dance of torchlight hovering in the distance and closing in. Gondar piped up, "Smells like an Oglodi." while Meepo also commented "Who the hell is that?" The Magus held his hand out, motioning for his companions to stay behind him. "_There are of course those that seldom leave this place. I may have been mistaken in saying we would be unchallenged. Allow me to deal with this." _He said raspingly. Lyralei noted that he didn't appear to be getting any better and was concerned at what exactly he had done in the chamber back in the bastille; in particular why it had drained him so. Rubick took in a deep breath as the flames revealed a robed figure beneath it. It held an elongated staff that served as a type of brazier. The form itself wore robes of red, elegantly decorated with golden lines of silk that seemed to twitch lividly with each step it took, the face was obscured by an ornamental cowl.

Gondar's hands slowly shifted towards his sheathed weapons. Rubick took notice of this and quietly tried to dissuade him. "_That is quite unwise hunter. Fighting here would be very ill advised. Stay your hand, I will handle this." _As much as Gondar's instincts fought against such course of action, he knew the magus was correct. If he had to escape from here, he wasn't entirely certain he could do so without an escort from his client. He lowered his hands and stood appearing at ease but ready to pounce at the slightest hint of danger. Rubick looked back to the now imminent frame. The sun had fully come to rest and he spoke up as it stood barely six paces away.

"_Demnok Lannik_, t_o what do I owe the pleasure of this encounter, Warlock?" _The summoner immediately assailed him with spiteful intent. "I was informed you are letting a member of the Keen onto these hallowed grounds! While the other scholars may tolerate your eccentrics Grand Magus, you will find I am not so appeasing. You will not taint these halls of knowledge for your own whims! No Keen shall ever walk within these walls! Not on my vigil!" Rubick retorted, _"You speak of this place as if you own it Warlock... Have you forgotten it was by Keen hands that these walls even stand? They and the people of this city built and defended them. This institution is open to all those who come seeking knowledge. You'd do best to remember that..." _Demnok ripped the cowl down revealing his Oglodi features. His face was contorted in a look of pure rage. "How dare you tarnish my heritage with your nonsense! You are weak Magus! So weak that my grimoire could crush your bones with its power alone! Voth doq izh!" He made a move for his black book...

The Grand Magus appeared to shimmer slightly as the Warlock was lifted violently off the ground while tendrils of green light shot out from his staff, constricting around the Oglodi. "_Do you care to test that claim Demnok? Here on your hallowed ground?"_ Rubick challenged as Warlock roared with defiance. "I'll feed your corpse to the demons Magus! I swear it!" Chains of red light crackled around the summoner's staff as they shot out at Rubick and before the majority of them reached him they were dispelled into thin air. The ones that managed to break through caused the Magus to lose his concentration; dropping Demnok to the ground with a loud thud. Before Warlock could make his next move a resounding shout echoed through the air.

"HALT!" Five Knights of Aghanim charged in lowering their spears at all of them. One of them exclaimed angrily, "What is the meaning of this?! Fighting here is forbidden to all!" Rubick and Demnok stared each other down... The Warlock was the first to placate... "Forgive us knight...we were merely displaying some indivudual sorceries acquired in the archive, for research purposes." Rubick played along with his guise. "Yes, we were a little over zealous in our execution I'll admit. We shall keep our tests to the mana chambers next time." The knight scrutinized them with his eyes, "Make sure you do so then. I would hate to have to sick the knights of Aghanim on his only child and one of our generals nonetheless! Do not think I will hesitate to do so for the sake of this haven!" With that the knights lifted their weapons and began to march away.

Warlock looked upon Rubick and channeled his thoughts into him. "_Make no mistake Magus... Izh icha safras! Your skin will provide my grimoire with new pages and the rest of you will be tossed into the abyss! Burn that into your memory..." _Rubick responded in kind as Demnok limped away upon his Dreadwood staff. "_Your stubborness will rob you of every last thing you hold dear Warlock... including this place..." _He wasn't certain if the summoner had heard him, in a short time he had scurried away out of sight and range; into the many maze-like halls of Ultimyr.

Rubick attempted to stand from his kneeling position and found he could no longer support himself. Gondar and Lyralei rushed over to him while Meepo and the others stood completely still in a bit of shock, not being sure what they had just witnessed. She looked worriedly upon his shaking form, "What is wrong Rubick?" She asked as Gondar followed up with "Don't die just yet, I would like my payment first at least." The Grand Magus chuckled at Gondar's bluntness while trying to reassure Lyralei. "_It's nothing, I am merely a bit worn, nothing to worry about. I just need a bit of rest. My study is not far from here I will point the way." _And with that, the hunter, the runner, and geomancers five escorted the Grand Magus to his study. As they came upon the massive wooden doors Lyralei and Meepo saw several knights guarding their belongings. Meepo and his kin leapt upon their gear as Lyralei being sure to steady her old friend upon Gondar; moved quickly to gather her equipment as well.

As they ruffled through their things Rubick spoke to the knights. _"Please escort my guests to their rooms. After that task is complete send word to Captain Tarkin that he is to retrieve Razzil Darkbrew, an alchemist, and bring him to the university. The captain should start his search in the taverns…" _His orders were interrupted as a Meepo looked up from the stones in his bag and shouted, "And that Meepo asks for em!" The Magus smirked. "_What he said." _Affirming the geomancer's outburst. The knights saluted turning towards the others. "Come with us." One spoke as they finished retrieving their things. Rubick began to open the doors as Lyralei tapped him upon the shoulder. "Are you certain you will be all right my friend?" Rubick gazed upon the concern in her eyes and bolstered his stance. _"It will take more than a warlock to vanquish me. I promise you that, not as the Grand Magus, but as your friend."_ She smiled at his answer and moved to the others already walking away. Rubick watched as they gradually became distant and as they vanished he spoke softly to himself. "_How queer it is… to feel hope once more…" _The doors of his study opened behind him and he disappeared into the dancing shadows.

* * *

"_Hope_." The word echoed through the cosmos, the endless void, and planes unknown. It slipped by the senses of countless many and escaped the bounds of known reality. Such a word could have gone on eternally, had it not come to rest, upon Harbingers astral rift. The sentinel from the Outworld floated freely among the stars as he looked out upon them, always watching. "_Hope."_ He repeated to himself, his voice reverberating into nothingness. A portal ripped open beside him and a humanoid figure stepped forth from it, it's skin purple and most notably missing what many mortals would call a face. "_So glad you could join me Darkterror." _Faceless Void stood beside him as the portal he summoned closed and he gazed out at the cosmic scenery before him. "_I wish I could say the same Harbinger." _The obsidian sentinel grumbled once more to himself. _"Hope." _Darkterror looked at Harbinger being lost in his incomprehensible trances of thought and continued his exchange. _"Yes, hope. Mortals have little else to push them forward. Be thankful you are not one of them."_

The watcher from the outer rim broke out of his concentrated gaze amongst the stars. _"You did not come all this way to tell me that." _The being from Claszureme grinned. "_You already know why I'm here Harbinger. The time of change has come upon us once more. It is by will alone that we set our minds in motion. That is our blessing my old..."_ "And our curse." Harbinger interrupted. Void remained silent after that affirmation. There was stillness between them for an age, until the obsidian sentinel broke it. "_How much time do you think we will have?" _Darkterror replied promptly, _"Of all the Watchers, you know best, the answer to that question; is never set in stone." _Another lifetime passed between them as they watched the birth of a star. "_Beautiful, is it not? It reminds me of home and the others." _Harbinger said. Faceless Void answered without emotion, "_It all appears the same to me. You know that." _The Outworld Devourer let out a large breath, other wordly energies flowing from his jaws. "_I suppose we've waited here long enough. Let us depart and begin our work." _

"Gladly." Darkterror agreed.

A rip in the fabric of reality appeared before them and when they stepped through it immediately sealed itself.

All that was left, was the faintest tick of the cosmic clock; beating to the rhythms of eternity.


	6. Chapter V: Ichor and Vigor

Tarkin, the captain of the Knights of Aghanim had received his orders as the crescent moon kissed the city. "You are to retrieve Razzil Darkbrew the Alchemist and bring them to the university post haste. You will likely find them in the taverns. Use any means necessary to bring them unharmed. Refer to Meepo as the one that sends for them." He read the scroll out loud to his elite squadron of hand chosen knights. A thresh that had ferried the message to him; kicked and yawed on the ground looking for its treat. He threw it scraps of today's supper and gave it a pat. It squealed with delight as its horned form took the gift and strode away, viciously gnawing at the slivers of meat on the bones. "Them?" He said confusedly to himself. "There is never a dull day in the service of this city…" The captain looked upon his knights, watching them latch on to every word he spoke. There were times where he had always relied on them to be at his side. They had been through the pits of hell together in defense of the city and his squadron would do anything he asked. "I will be fulfilling these orders alone." He said. One of the knights immediately voiced their discontent. "But sir…"

He immediately quelled the concerns. "I have been in the service of this city for quite some time. There is nothing to worry yourself over." The knight bowed his head in obedience. "Understood captain." Tarkin looked once again at the parchment, soaking in the scarce contents. He began to give orders. "Ready a horse. There is work to be done." He ambled to the armory within the bastille retrieving his weapons and armor; he suited up for the task at hand. His broadsword and daggers sheathed comfortably, he rushed out to the courtyard. He was greeted by several of his men and a horse. Mounting the beast he gazed up at the night sky, the stars twinkling endlessly, they offered him a slight comfort. "I shall return at dawn, my mission completed." The other knights saluted him. "Yes Captain!" They shouted in unison. There was only one tavern in the city an alchemist would be. He would have to rush there before the fights ended if he hoped to cross paths with them. He yelled for his steed to charge forth and they sped off into the blessed night.

* * *

Rubick could feel heat. There was an acrid; almost blackened taste to the air. He opened his eyes to a fire within his study. His scrolls were alight as he leaped out of bed summoning his staff. He began casting runes in an attempt to dispel the conflagration. Try as he might with every spell the blaze only seemed to get more intense as it threatened to overtake his entire study. He rushed to his doors realizing this was no ordinary flame and burst out. What greeted him was another inferno, one that had engulfed the university itself and as he looked out towards the city, it became clear that all of Ultimyr was caught in its fury. "_What is happening? Where are the knights?!" _His thoughts flew could hear screams echoing from Ultimyr. The cries of terror and pain threatened to overwhelm him as he summoned up the will to look away, narrowly dodging falling debris. The Grand Magus sprinted down the smoke filled hallways determined to find the others and escape.

He ran past the corpses of fellow scholars, murdered by means unknown. Blood adorned the walls and he could hear yells of sheer agony pierce his being. "_How could this happen?! I must find the others…" _He said through gritted resolve. Rubick ran for what seemed like ages and finally came upon the guest living quarter; blowing the door apart with an arcane blast from his staff. Nothing but more gore and viscera greeted him as he searched for his friends. Flesh had been flayed to the bone and carcasses or their constituent parts were nailed or otherwise hanging jaggedly covering the space. He hoped that none of it belonged to the ones he was looking for. His feet splattered upon the pools of silky sanguine warmth scattered about as he frantically looked for any sign of them. His fears came to light as he burst open another domicile door. He was greeted by Gondar, his head at least. It was mounted on a pike in the center of the room. "_Oh no…" _Rubick woefully whispered… He began to yell out the names of the others. _"LYRALEI! MEEPO! Where are you?!" _

The Magus darted over to another room and found Meepo, what was left of him. They had been skinned, their innards piled upon the floor while their fur hung like clothing from the ceiling. The son of Aghanim wretched hard vomiting upon the floor, he then heard a soft voice… "Rubick…" It was faint, as he scanned about for the origin. He walked past the remains of the geomancer to find Lyralei, her flesh torn and gone in many patches. Her body had been completely ravaged; crimson matted her hair down as she called out to him again. "Please… help me…" He rushed to her side. "_No… gods no." _She held out her arm as he gently took it into his grasp. Several of her fingers were missing and he could see parts of the appendage had been cored to the bone. She was pale, her exuberant aura gone. "_Who did this to you?!" _Rubick questioned whilst caressing what was left of her face with his finger. Lyralei breathed raggedly… "I'm sorry Rubick… I could not save them. I tried to keep our promise… I'm so sorry…." Tears began to flow from her eyes as she gazed at him. The Grand Magus shook his head vigorously. "_Shhh. I will get you out of here. I won't let you perish like this." _She smiled at him gingerly the distress she was hiding obvious. "I know you will. You always…" The air escaped her throat before she could say another word. The life left her eyes as she stared blankly at him becoming still. _"Lyra…" _He put a death grip on his staff covering his face with his other hand. He felt rage, even hate, for the first time in what seemed like eternity. Rubick let out a shaky breath of air. "_I should have never summoned you here." _He closed her eyes. "_I will find what did this. I swear it."_

"_Nya ah ha ha ha ha ha!" _A piercing laughter raked the inside of his mind. He cradled his head in anguish, trying to block out the voice. "_Find me? Magussss? It is I who finds you."_ Each sound was like blades scraping the inner wall of his consciousness. As the cackles died down he lashed out with his thoughts. "_Who are you?! Was it you that killed my comrades?!" _There was stillness and the stabbing sensation entered his thoughts once more. "_I sprang from the heart of Nyctasha and her black blood still drenches me. Your suffering is meager and my hunger endless." _All around Rubick the scene of carnage melted into a black ichor. It dripped from the cracks and crevices and continued to melt the reality around him. "_What is this trickery?!" _He exclaimed. The voice retorted, stronger this time; causing his knees to buckle as he struggled to stay conscience from its threats of insanity. "_Trickery? You believe none of this is real do you? I can assure you Magus, the danger is very real." _As the being's declaration finished, sharp blackened spikes from the ichor shot out at Rubick impaling his appendages. He roared in pain as he felt them whirl and twist within the wounds. "_Yessssssssss, that's it. Does it feel like trickery to you Magus?"_

The ichorous spikes flung him against the wall violently. He felt his flesh rip as they released him from their agonizing hold. Before he could stand the ichor wrapped itself around him forcing his eyes open to look upon the body of Lyralei. Thick tendrils shot out from the walls once more and grabbed her lifeless form, holding it in mid-air. The creature's voice invaded the recesses of his awareness again_. "This one was excellent, she was ripe for the bleeding. Shall I show you how I wrought havoc upon her?" _Rubick shook fiercely. "_Stop! Leave her alone you wretched demon!" _

"_Nya ha ha ha!" _The sadistic laughter only angered him. "_You think me something simple as a demon? I promise you, no demon could ever hope to conquer the likes of me. Nothing in the seven hells could even dream to contain what I am…" _The tendrils began to twitch as if agitated and Rubick could only watch as piece by piece, they bored through Lyralei's body and tore it open from the inside out. In mere seconds there was nothing let of her, save for bone and sinew. _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa." _Its twisted delight continued unabated as the Grand Magus began to shake with rage. As the glee of the creature reached its apex, Rubick closed his eyes and an aura of power formed around him producing sigils. He mumbled something incoherently. "_What was that Magussssss? Saying a prayer for your pitiful friend?" _His eyes opened and were overflowing with raw power, Rubick's voice boomed causing the tendrils and ichor around him to shudder. "_I'LL KILL YOU!" _

As the words left his mouth the tendrils shattered and shredded around him. He manifested a new staff from the arcane seals and slammed it into the ground. Crackles of green lightning struck out from the rod as the black fluid gushed away from him. The force of the impact seemed to cause the creature to cry out in pain but Rubick did not stop there. The Grand Magus proceeded to lift his staff and whirl it overhead in one fluid motion as currents of mana protruded from his wounds and sealed them. The tendrils struck out at him from the ichor once more attempting to pierce his form. Try as they might, they could not break through the fury of Rubick's magic. "_Yessssss. Yesssssssssssss. Hatred...I like that, makes it all the sweeter for me. Your bloodlust is insatiable Magussssssss." _

The being began assailing him with more of its ichor. Some of the black fluid made it through, enveloping his feet. The Magus could feel his strength being sapped from him. The ichor rose up covering his waist. "_The blood of mother shall drag you into my domain." _Rubick stood rigid slowing the torrent of his staff, he had to act quickly. He bellowed, his voice commanding. "_And the knowledge of my father shall pull you into mine!" _His staff held in both hands, he pressed it against his forehead, closing his eyes. It began to shake and crack in his hands as he released it; forcibly launching the rod into the air. It broke apart into countless shards, each piece plunging deep into the ichor surrounding him, thick black smoke rose from every impact. A fluorescent green sphere of light shimmered in front of him where the staff had once been. He grasped it tightly as the ichor began to bubble and boil. A shriek of torture emitted from the creature. "_Arrogant mortal! What have you done to me?!"_

Rubick smiled, ignoring its pleas. The orb began to shake intensely in his hands, emitting an unnatural heat. He could feel his hands beginning to burn. The black ooze slithered towards him, unwillingly this time. The Magus could see the substance trying to claw away as it formed different appendages in an effort to cries increased in intensity as more of the ichor drew closer to him, tendrils randomly shot out, attempting to displace the orb in his hands, only to be burned away. The Grand Magus laughed, mocking the monster. "_How does it feel to be afraid?" _The creature enclosed him in shadow and then the globe burst, bathing everything with a blinding radiance.

* * *

Tarkin rode fast; making good time and had arrived at the most popular tavern in the whole city. Its name was known to many throughout the land, a place where only the vicious came to rest and drink their minds silly, the Laughing Lance. While stories of drinking competitions and epic brawls regularly streamed from the place, the real tales were in its underground dueling rings. The conflicts often helped relieve tensions between patrons while letting them earn a little gold on the side. By definition the gatherings were illegal, however the knights allowed it. It provided an invaluable outlet for the most aggressive of Ultimyr's population. So long as they didn't escalate out into the city proper, they would continue to be tolerated. Better to let them fight amongst themselves rather than inflict damage upon the city or others who do not share their compulsions.

He decided to leave his horse with a watchman. The captain produced his seal for the elderly man. "Official matters of the city." He declared as the old man mumbled to himself taking the reins. Tarkin dismounted the steed and walked casually up to the tavern's entrance. The establishment itself appeared simple enough. Tarkin knew better though; for in the underbelly of this facade, some of the most dangerous criminals to ever exist resided within. Several goblins stood watch, but not alone; they were accompanied by fanatical kobolds. Twitchy and on edge they stared him down as he brandished the seal of the knights again. "Let me pass or I will return with more." The stout little guards whispered eagerly amongst themselves, never taking their tiny coal filled eyes off of him. They stepped aside, their deliberation apparent.

Slowly pushing open the reasonably sized doors to the tavern, he was immediately assailed with a symphony of sensations. The slurred laughter of the patrons, the husky musk of cooked meat, the delectable flavors of fine meads and ales filled his senses. The captain ambled through the thick crowds towards the bar keep. Sitting upon a vacant stool, he motioned for the man. The keep immediately walked over to him, a gruff looking fellow with a single eye. "What can I do ya for?" He asked while the captain looked around him carefully as the other customers went about their routines. "I'll have ale, the finest." The bartender smirked while dispensing the dark frothy beverage. He slid the drink over to the knight with a practiced hand and began to inquire him. "What is a knight doing here in my fine establishment?" Tarkin sipped at his beer leisurely, savoring the ale. "Truly this is the best in Ultimyr." He stated complimenting the barkeep. The rugged man smiled "I brew it me self, an old family recipe. Always good or me name isn't Dorvmik Polter. If only it sold sell as well as this rum I get from a mad admiral I know. Crazy as the weather he is, but sure as day, always makes a perfect barrel."

The captain placed a few pieces of gold upon the counter, as well as extra for the bar keep. "I'm looking for Razzil Darkbrew, an alchemist." Dorvmik chuckled to himself. "Yer just in luck. Fight's about to start." The man's single eye glared over away from Tarkin. He followed his gaze and saw a giant yellow ogre about to enter a fighting pit nestled in the tavern. He left his drink behind scuttling over to it. Leaning over the edge of the ring he could see an announcer stood in the middle of the small dirt caked arena. It was a troll with red skin pointing excitedly at the yellow ogre. "In all my years as a warlord I've never seen such a piss worthy display of fighting. This retarded brute is now four and zero bringing his bounty to two thousand pieces. Are none of you strong or smart enough to bring him to heel?!" Cheers and yells from the attendees ensued as the ogre spat on the ground snarling at the troll. He picked up a barrel of beer with one arm, chugging it down in less than a few seconds. The ogre then issued a large belch from its gut and roared at the ceiling.

With the crowds exchanging bets Tarkin nudged one next to him, a Gnoll. "Is that the alchemist?" He questioned. The Gnoll bellowed a hysterical laugh. "Of course not fool! That's his bodyguard." It pointed a claw at a significantly smaller individual sitting in the rafters above the arena, a Keen folk. "That's Razzil Darkbrew." The hyena like creature scurried away as Tarkin honed in on his target. The Keen alchemist sat perched and comfortable, drinking mead of some kind whilst watching the events below. The captain hurried up to him grabbing his attention amongst the roaring audience. "Razzil Darkbrew! I am Captain Tarkin of the Knights of Aghanim. Your presence is required at Ultimyr University by order of the Grand Magus!" Razzil took one sloshed look at him and began to laugh, his nasally voice forming a sarcastic retort. "You have got to be kidding me. What the hell makes you think I'd want to set foot into that Oglodi centric cesspool?" Tarkin considered the history between both races and could not come up with a good reply. "Meepo sends his regards. I also could simply drag you out of here by your neck. You wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Not with all the drinking you have done." The inebriated alchemist burst into an even greater fit of merriment. "You're not a very bright one are you? Look around you captain, lay one finger on me and these fellows in this fine place will have you sleeping at the bottom of the Tide Marshes. One word from me, that is all it will take, I promise you."

Tarkin weighed the severity of his situation. He was certainly outnumbered by an order of magnitude. Even with his skills and weapons the fight would not be a favorable one. Yet he could not leave empty handed. Looking around at the drunkenly celebrant customers and back at the arena, an idea came to him. "You seem like the betting kind, if I defeat your body guard in the arena fight, would you consider making a deal?" Razzil fell to the ground holding his sides unable to contain himself in a fit of gags. "You knights get dumber every year! You actually think you got a shot?!" The captain answered seriously. "Then it is an easy win for you." The alchemist eyed him down. "You got yourself a deal. If you win, I'll go to the university. If I win, you get the hell out of here and I get two times the bounty of my bodyguard from your own purse." He held out his hand and Tarkin shook it. "Deal." They said as one.

Razzil called out to the fuming troll. "Jah'rakal! You got yourself a contender here!" The Troll Warlord looked Tarkin over, spitting out disgusted. "This runt?! You expect this pathetic whelp to compete with your bodyguard?! And I thought I was mean…" Jah'rakal beckoned Tarkin to the arena explaining the rules. "No weapons or armor permitted knight. No killing either. This is an arena of brutal strength, intelligence, skill, and cunning. Got it? Not that you have any of those qualities. You win if the other gives up, is out cold, or is knocked out of the ring." He nodded his head to the conditions of victory. He removed his armor and weaponry, leaving only his long trousers and bare chest. Along his skin there were countless arcane sigils woven upon his lean and toned body. Passed down from Aghanim himself, they were branded upon every knight when they became inducted into the order, many never surviving the process. Each one bestowed upon the knights a different attribute not available to ordinary men. Most applicants, even the strongest among them, could only master a small sample of these gifts. Tarkin was one of a very select few that had learned them all. He would need every one of them to win this duel.

The ogre grinned at him, cracking its knuckles and neck. "This is gonna be fun." It muttered in a deep guttural voice. Jah'rakal shouted loudly at the audience. "We have a new challenger to the ring! This puny muskrat thinks he can best our current champ! What say you?!" The assembly booed and hissed down at the newcomer. The troll held up his hands to silence them. "You all know the rules. May the best fighter win." He stepped back out of the arena and proclaimed the start of the skirmish. "FIGHT!" The ogre walked slowly towards Tarkin, its heavy steps shaking him slightly. "I never see you knights fight without your blades. This is going to be a cake walk." As the massive brute raised its fists in a hay maker move, the captain sprang into action. As the giant fists came down they met with nothing but thin air. The knight had dodged the haphazard move and scrambled quickly onto the ogre's back. He pulled at its ear ring causing it to growl with discomfort. The hulk lost its balance going towards the direction he pulled the jewelry. "Get off me maggot!" He demanded. Tarkin pulled harder and as it began to fall to the ground he launched himself off the creature balling his fist. Before it could land on the ground face first he threw a precise punch straight into its right eye. A devastating roar bellowed as it covered its face where he had landed his strike. He landed gracefully and taunted the ogre, "You forget beast, I am a weapon."

With that said Tarkin sprinted towards the thug landing blows to its abdomen, small red bruises could be seen where he connected his attacks. As he winded for another string of offensive maneuvers the ogre thundered with an inhuman frenzy. It grabbed the knight in its hands and swung him against the wall. Tarkin felt pieces of him shatter, fresh waves of pain flooded through him as his teeth cracked. The sigils flared up absorbing some of the injuries and purging other parts of them. Still, he tasted blood and was seriously shaken from the move. "Doesn't matter what you say, you are still a scrawny human and I break the weak." The ancient symbols worked away at Tarkin mending what they could. Within seconds he could move again. He wouldn't be able to take a mistake like that again. It had occurred to him that taking his opponent on toe to toe was unsustainable, not without his weapons. This would have to end soon, if he was to win. He wouldn't be able to outlast the ogre, not even with his sigils. The tavern was in an uproar cheering on both fighters.

The knight looked around quickly looking for every advantage possible. Seeing nothing he was about to resign himself to bitter defeat when he leaned against the wall of the ring. A plan formed within his thoughts and he then waited patiently for the ogre's next move. The behemoth had rubbed away the pain in his eye and gave Tarkin a death glare. It charged at him with an unbridled fervor. "Wait for it." The captain whispered to himself. The alchemist's bodyguard flung himself in the air attempting to pin and crush the man. Time seemed to slow down as the sigils on his body flared up, sending an intense fire through his veins. "Aghanim, give me strength." He chanted as the ogre sailed through the space between them, Tarkin sprinted forward, his heart pounded loudly between his ears. Each beat was like a dew drop in the font of reality. As he cleared the ogre's legs he leapt into the air, performing a twirl into a roundhouse kick to the back of his target's head. The sigils upon his body burned with an intensity he had never felt before as his leg connected with the cranium of the alchemist's muscle. He felt his leg break, but the impact was enough to send the ogre flying into the wall in a face plant. Tarkin fell to the ground unable to get up, staring wide eyed at his opponent. The wooden wall of the pit had cracked where the giant's face had landed. It staggered back and forth trying to swing at him but to no avail. Moments later the ogre swayed forward onto its belly with a calamitous thud and remained motionless.

Silence gripped the gathering and then a cacophony of adulation. Jah'rakal ran into the ring, kicking the head of his adversary repeatedly. "He's out cold... Runt's the winner!" He said while hoisting Tarkin up to thrust his arm into the air. Sharp stabbing pain cut through his leg as the audience cheered incessantly. "SCRAWNY! SCRAWNY! SCRAWNY!" The captain couldn't help but smile at their praise and then stared at Razzil. The alchemist's head was in his hands, shaking rapidly, unable to accept the outcome of the duel. He saw him mouthing words that could only be a swarm of vulgarisms as he jumped up in down in a fit of indignation. Razzil hopped down into the arena shaking the trembling hand of the knight. "A deal's a deal... let me get my drunken moron of a friend here up, and then we'll depart. Meepo better have something good, I swear..." Tarkin replied, "I thank you for upholding your word. If you could have someone assist me to my horse as well, that would be best." The alchemist sighed while slapping at the face of his unconscious ally. "Yeah sure whatever." He mumbled. Tarkin chuckled as the assemblage grew ever deafening.

* * *

Rubick's eyes slowly opened. He was back in his own study. Everything completely as he had left it. Well, not everything. A black ichor sloshed about trying to break free of the runes that bonded it to a temporary prison. The intrusive voice surfaced once more. "_Well done Magus. You saw past my tricks. What do you think you'll do now?" _The Grand Magus focused on the grotesque fluid rippling about. He picked up his staff, softly cradling it in his hands before malevolently stabbing it into the fluid. There was a soul wrenching screech. _"Who sent you?!" _He shouted at the living puddle. It twitched and churned but gave an answer nonetheless. "_The blood of Nyctasha pulled me towards you! I am the nightmare that never ends! So long as there is fear in the hearts of the dreaming, I am there!" _Rubick withdrew his staff and thrust it upon the ichor once more. "Who are you?!" The wails continued and would have driven a normal man insane. When they ceased a single sentence was spoken. "_Atropos! The bane of all who sleep!" _The Grand Magus spat at the abomination_. "Whoever you serve, deliver them this message... I do not fear you!"_

As Rubick was about to cast an arcane bolt into the mess, the runes he had created faultered letting their prisoner loose. He stood fast expecting to be assailed but instead the ichor retreated into the shadowy corner of his study its voice fading with each word. "_Foolish mortal! I cannot die... But there will come a time where you will be trapped in the womb of my mother. I will take all that you hold dear from you, piece by piece. It is then you will beg for the sweet release of death that will never be granted. Sweet dreams, Magussssssssssss." _The presence of the entity vanished from Rubick's senses as he scanned the corner it had retreated to. Nothing but stone and candle light greeted him. "_It's gone." _He whispered to himself. The clang of heavy armor became unmistakable as knight guardsmen burst through his doors. "Grand Magus! We heard a commotion from clear down the halls, is everything all right?" Rubick stared off into the distance, as if unaware they had even entered. "_I am quite fine. Please check on our guests quietly soldier." _The knight saluted him. "We just came from there sir. They are resting peacefully, no disturbance to be had. We shall check again if it eases your mind." Rubick's eyes swished back and forth deep in thought. _"No, that will be quite all right. Let them sleep. Thank you." _The soldiers stood at attention and marched away. He closed his study doors and sat down upon his resting place, head cradled, looking out at the stars from his window. He wept silently, for the corners of darkness in his heart.


End file.
